Talk:Laurent/@comment-2.101.84.215-20131213184751/@comment-25803656-20150418032402
^see that's what bugs he's completely different then James and Victoria first off you could actually talk to him and maybe somewhat reason with him,he practically talked to Bella in the meadow for hours before he finally realized what he was sent to do. I'd kind of say Laurent Might kind of still have a very tiny bit of his humanity left mostly in the sense that after he learned that the Cullens left forks and left Bella unprotected he looked sad to see her heartbroken. I'd say Laurent still has a senstive side to him you just basically need to distract him to get to it kind of like Bella did. He might struggle with loyalty but that could be because Victoria and James were never nice to him at all,maybe if someone showed him kindness he wouldn't struggle with loyalty as much. And I wouldn't really say Animal blood isn't his cup of tea one he's been use to human blood his vampire life and it was his first time trying animal blood so he probably has some self control issues like Jasper because still struggles with getting use to animal blood. Laurent to me doesn't seem like he can't fully be helped. Laurent is not so far off the humanity grid that he can't be helped,he's been stuck with James&Victoriaalmost his whole life and James&Victoria don't have any humanity left at all where as Laurent might still be clinging onto a tiny bit that is left you just have to hard to find it because it's probably very deep down to get it. He's also been stuck with James and Victoria who seem way more evil then Laurent or the Volturi put together in my opinion especially if you compare the Volturi from new moon and breaking dawn I can honestly say the movie has them completely different then breaking dawn in the book mostly in the sense the fight scene in the movie was one of Alice's Visions and then yet The Volturi are suppose to feared but really iam not seeing much there that puts them at evil mostly because I feel like they only kill people who break the rules or are immortal child like Bree and Irina and all the others before that and yet they won't fight because of a vision Alice had then in new moon Bella and Edward are saved by Alice's vision,then way before that Aro let Eleazar leave with Carmen to eventually join the Denali then Aro let Carlisle leave because Carlisle couldn't adjust to human blood. Aro makes the worst vampire king of Italy ever he's only like 50% to 90% evil in the sense that with the Cullens and Alice's visions the volturi clearly don't follow the Rule were they don't give second chances seriously Aro would make a better human king in the movie then he does a vampire king in the movie then there's the fact that Aro can't even force the Volturi desired members to join his coven because he keeps getting turned down or eventually left iam sorry but Aro is the vampire king of Italy here and yet he can't even force 3 cullens(Alice,Bella&Edward),1 Denali(Kate),then Zafrina&Benjamin to join him,he gets left by Eleazar,Makenna,Charles&Luca.Gah iam sorry here but he's more like 50% to 90% bad here at this point because Aro still obviously might be secretly holding onto his humanity or something mostly because he can go through killing everyone else who 100% break the rules and then the Cullens and everyone else get saved by Alice's vision,he's a vampire king who's suppose to more powerful than anyone else yeah um the only things that make him powerful and feared are that he kills people who break the rules,killed his own sister to keep Marcus,Has Alec and Jane on the Guard,drinks human blood. Because seriously subtract what I said and it will put Aro and the Volturi at like 50% to 90% feared and not 100 percent. That's just my opinion but still I find it odd how the Volturi never go through with their plans whenever Alice has a vision and yet the Volturi only go through with their plans when it doesn't Involve a vision from Alice. Iam sorry but to me James and Victoria can't be reasoned with,The Volturi can only be reasoned with if Alice has a vision,Laurent can maybe reasoned with but to me James and Victoria are way too far off the goodness/humanity scale where's as the Volturi and Laurent are still very closely on the scale. That's the only thing wrong with the Volturi and Laurent who are suppose to be evil they clearly still slightly have their humanity burried deep inside of them and can clearly only be reached by the Cullens or Bella. I really have to say that James and Victoria make better bad guys then the Volturi and Laurent combined. Because seriously James and Victoria can't be distracted where as Laurent and The Volturi are easier to talk to and actually do get distracted and amused by stuff.